


Just a Little Longer

by TheClicheInLife



Series: Ajisaihantei [Shiori Nakano Collection] [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: Day #1: Shameless FluffEarly Morning Kiss. A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they’re kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze. Maybe they can stay in bed just a little longer.





	Just a Little Longer

The sun tickling her back is what slowly woke her, warm fingers running over her exposed shoulders and neck making her hum into her pillow and turn to face Toshiro – he looked younger now, his usual dour expression and infinite scowl were replaced by the most gentle look she had ever seen on his face. It was always such a treat for Shiori to wake up before the Captain of the Tenth Division; the man had no idea what the words “relax” or “procrastinate” meant after accepting the mantle of Captain. It was endearing – most of the time, but as she slowly crawled towards him and tucked her head under his chin she couldn’t help but want more moments like this; warm languid mornings with their legs tangled and being lulled back to sleep by the weight of the quilts on top of them and Toshiro unconsciously pulling her closer.

Maybe a little longer, just like this.

His lips woke her the second time; brushing against her forehead as his arms tightened around her waist, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes she looks up at her too young Captain and mumbles a ‘good morning’ into his neck before leaving the gentlest of kisses all the way up to his jaw, fingers tracing the way before her lips. Once she meets his eyes, she’s pleased to see that he looked just as relaxed as he had when she had woken up earlier, fingers sweeping across his cheek she gently traces the line of his nose before placing a too gentle kiss at the tip. She’s smiling now, they’re both so caught up in this, in each other, especially as she slowly traces the shape of his lips before placing a much anticipated kiss against his lips. Feeling him smile into the kiss she gently ran her fingers over his cheek again, trying to tame the butterflies in her stomach as his own hands trace circles into her back and sides.

Pulling away from the kiss, her eyes trace his features in the same way her fingers did moments before, reaching his lips she’s greeted by the gentlest smile and it leaves her breathless, “Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya.” A chuckle reverberates in his chest at her words before he gently kisses the top of her head, arms tightening around her waist as he does so. “My, my, what put you in such a good mood this morning?” Instead of a response he simply hums into her hair, making her laugh and run a line of kisses along his jawline. The warmth of the quilt and the morning sun against the cool of the room from Toshiro himself left them both in a quiet, comfortable stupor.

It was well past mid-morning now, warmth of the sun now outweighed the cool of the room, “You have been a terrible influence on my punctuality and my captain duties in general.” Shiori laughed at that, pressing another kiss to his lips hands reaching up to curl into his hair and on the back of his neck. Their bodies tangled together now, soft kisses and laughter and gentle touches melding together to create the laziest morning either of them have ever had.

Head resting against his chest she smiles, gently running a hand up and down the plane of his chest, she loved this man – taciturn and stubborn and serious as he is, he’s also the man next to her now as well as the Captain of Division Ten and she loves all of him, even the ridiculously foolish vehement parts. “I love you, Toshiro.”

His arms tighten around her waist. “I love you too.”

Maybe just a little longer.


End file.
